Unwritten
by chittychittybangbang16
Summary: A short collection of various unfinished stories. A vampire romance tale, a story of two sociopathic lovers, scandal at a performing arts school. Various plots, ratings, and pairs. You've been warned.
1. Blue Bloods

So here's the deal. I like so many of you I bet, have a ton of abandoned test chapters wasting away on my e-mail account, and since I don't feel much like wasting my time starting a whole new story I figure I'll let you read all of my abandoned "what could have beens" and see where I go from there.

* * *

Blue Bloods

Summary:Kory is surprised when she's invited to join an extremely prestigous club called the Blue Bloods Society. So imagine her shock when she discovers they are an ancient society of vampires, and oh...they want to suck her blood. Luckily for Kory the Eternals, the founders of the blue bloods, are not going to let that happen. Kory romance with one of its leaders Dick, threaten to tear apart her lost hope of survival.

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own teen titans

* * *

"Please." Kory begged her mother for probably the thousandth time that week.

Her mother shot her an annoyed glare from over the newspaper, and rolled her eyes from behind her glasses. She muttered something about liberal youths in America before returning to her article on China's One Child Policy.

Kory pouted and returned to pondering her soggy bowl of Rice Krispies. The sun illuminated the large windows and shone through the sheer curtains of their enormous dining room. Kory followed Margot, the house keeper, with her large emerald eyes. Kory was what any person with partial vision would call gorgeous. She was a super model without a cat walk. Fresh out of high school, well not officially until noon that very day.

"I fail to see how this is fair." Kory complained allowing her spoon to clank onto the table. "Have I not studied hard enough? I have not proved myself academically? I think I've earned just a little bit of freedom. I'm eighteen for God's sake."

"Kory watch your language." her mother warned, lowering her paper. "And I'm not disagreeing with you, but allowing you to attend some- Keg party is simple out of the question."

"It's not a keg party." Kory reasoned. "Some kids from school rented a warehouse in the Valley and there's going to be a graduation party. It's going to be a lot of fun, and all of the kids from school are going. If I don't show up I can say goodbye to the little social life I have."

Her mother sighed. "If all the kids from school were getting together to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge would you want to go as well?"

"If it was fun."

Margot chuckled from where she was refilling Mrs. Ander's coffee mug. Kory scoffed at how unreasonable her mother was being, and her father backing her up! She had been coddled and protected her entire life. Countless hours she spent at the library or studying, zero spent at a football game or dance. Hell she skipped out on junior prom because she had SATs the next day. This was the can't miss event of the century, and her last chance to break away from her book worm image. There was no way she could miss it.

Kory's sister Komi had been the it girl during her days at Sacred Heart Preparatory School. There was not one boy, girl, teacher, or nun who didn't know her name. Everyone knew it wasn't a party unless Komi was there. Kory was, to say the least, tired of living in her sister's shadow. Plus it was her last chance to impress Roy Harper, whom she had been pining for, for the last four years.

"Speaking of which," Mrs. Anders said glancing at her wrist watch. "If you don't leave now you're going to be late. It would be inappropriate for the valedictorian to be late to graduation."

Kory sighed. "Tara is picking me up." she answered bitterly.

Kory's phone suddenly began to vibrate on the table. Tara had texted that she was waiting outside. Kory pushed in her chair and stomped up the stairs. Kory grabbed the garment bag that held her cap and gown and examined herself one more time in the full length mirror. She straightened the hem of her sun dress and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. She could hear Tara honking the honk from outside. Kory rolled her eyes before jogging down the stairs and out the door.

Tara waved to her from the drivers seat of her 2007 Jaguar XK convertible. Tara wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and had spent more night partying than doing anything else in high school. After showing up to her final exams with a hangover and wretchedly horrible SAT scores she had been (as they called in the upper class of Jump City) banished to a state school. Her parents punished her by getting her an older model, not that Tara minded.

Kory slid into the passenger seat and tossed her garment bag into the back. "Hey, Kory." Tara said pleasantly. Her face with anxious with anticipation. "So?"

Kory shook her head. "She said no."

Tara sucked her teeth. "Your parents don't expect you to have any fun anytime soon do they?"

"Not in this life time anyways."

Tara began to back out of the driveway and sped onto the main street. Kory typically hated having the roof of the car down, especially on the high way. It was windy and freezing, and always ruined her hair. But today was the exception. It was a sunny and warm May day in Jump City, California. She was graduating high school. Today she would enjoy the freedom of a topless car. It may be the only freedom she would see for awhile.

"You should go to the party anyways." Tara said as she turned onto the turnpike.

In Tara's world there was no such word as no. To her "no" meant don't let me find out. She had no regards for what her parents or anyone else thought, and advocated that, that was how Kory should live her life as well. If only she were that brave.

"I'd be grounded for so long my grandchildren would have to finish out the punishment for me." Kory yelled over the howl of the wind.

Tara shrugged. "So what? You're going to college all the way on the eastern sea border. Before you waste four more years of your life buried in a chemistry book you should take these last three months having the most fun possible. Those Brown (+) kids are going to think you're no fun."

Kory shrugged indifferently. She had a point. Come August she was moving all the way across the country, where she would have to focus on her studies even more so than she already was. This was her last chance to make an impression on her classmates. Tara smiled. She knew she would come around.

* * *

Kory Anders

Valedictorian.  
Class Rank: 1

Academic Achievements:

Advanced Freshman English  
Advanced Sophomore English  
Advanced Language and Composition  
AP English

Advanced Geometry  
Advanced Algebra II  
IB Math

Advanced Biology  
Advanced Chemistry  
Advanced Physics  
AP Physics

Advanced World History  
Advanced U.S History I  
AP U.S History II  
AP European History

Advanced Latin II  
Advanced Latin III  
IB Latin

G.P.A: 4.4

Extra Curricular Achievements:

Amnesty International Club  
Debate Team  
Freshman Executive Committee  
Junior Executive Committee  
Key Club (+)  
Latin Club  
National Honor Society  
National Merit Scholar  
President of International Club  
Senior Executive Committee  
Sophomore Executive Committee  
Student Council  
Varsity Swimming and Diving Team  
Varsity Volleyball Team

Kory's cheeks flushed when she saw the pamphlet for the first time after the ceremony was over. The last thing she needed was having all her business put out there, especially after her nerve wracking speech. She stuttered at the beginning and finished rather abruptly. Somehow, in her humiliation, she managed to make it across the stage without tripping. The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. It took about two hours to graduate all three hundred students in the Senior class and by the time it was over the weather was sweltering. People were using the pamphlets to fan themselves and leaving as soon as possible.

Dean McCormick was swooning over Kory to her parents, hence the delay. Kory was standing in midst of the clutter of white fold chairs, that had been abandoned as soon as the ceremony had ended. Her cap was tucked under her arm and her gown was already unzipped exposing her hefty bosom and white sun dress to the world. She stood staring at the pamphelt and the two pages decided to her like some sort of mural. She wished the yearbook committee had warned her before publishing it and handing them out to all her classmates and their parents. It made her seem...pretentious.

She felt a sudden hand grasp her shoulder. Kory gasped in surprise and turned around to see Roy Harper smiling at her with that dashing smirk. Her heart lept. "H-hi Roy."

"Hey." he said casually. "Cool speech."

"Thanks." she said quietly. She could feel the blood rushing to her face again.

"What's going on with your sister? I heard she left UCLA?" he asked raising his perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. She decided to leave." And by "decided to leave" she meant to got kicked out. "Komi wanted to... explore her other options." And by "explore her other options" she meant she was in rehab.

Roy nodded. Kory suspected he was only partially listening. He leaned into her. She could feel his eyes burning into her green ones. Oh the way that aborable tusseled red hair flowed just so in the wind. Kory's heart was beating against her ribcage. Roy took her hand in his.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." he said matter-of-factly. He suddenly dropped her hand. Kory's stomach lurched. "Tonight at the party. You're going right?"

"Oh course!" Kory lied immediately.

He smiled coolly. He told her he'd see her there and they would talk. A sense of excitement built up inside Kory. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed in Tara's number. "Tara, I need you to pick me up tonight."

"Where did you say you were going tonight?" Ms. Anders asked Kory as she stuffed her cell phone and a tube of lip gloss into her purse.

Kory was dressed in a very nice dress suit and blouse. No reason to be suspicious. "Brown alumni are holding a special meeting to promote the Greek Council and I was considering pledging in the fall."

It was the lie she'd come up with their way home. Her parents had wanted to take her to dinner at Elite restaurant, but she had suddenly been invited to a college conference for incoming freshman and her attendance was imperative. They'd celebrate later. Kory said goodbye to her parents and left without offering them too much details. She practice her lines for later, but for now she was going to enjoy herself for the first time for...ever really. Kory climbed into Tara's car, it was already dark outside and the Valley was about a half an hour out of the way. Kory waved to her parent from the passenger side for reassurance.

Tara pulled out of the drive way. As soon as her house was out of sight Kory pulled off her jacket and the rest of her clothes. She had stuffed a tiny black dress and high heels into her purse. She tossed her other clothes into the backseat.

"Damn Kory, lace!" she said referring to her black panties.

Her cheeks flushed again. Yes, she had made a special trip to the lingerie boutique, but he had said that he needed to talk. If they were getting to second base she wanted to look good doing it. "Shut up and keep your eyes on the road." Kory grumbled struggling to get into her dress.

There was very little room for changing. She hoped the dress hadn't become too wrinkled inside of her bag. The dress was gorgeous. Silk, halter, slight slit up her thigh, and hugged all of her curves. Truth be told Kory did not have to nerve to buy something so sexy. She stole it from Komi when she had stayed there for Christmas break. The drive to the Valley was silent at best. Kory was going through her game plan. How would she approach Roy? Should she flirt? Tease? Get wasted?

Tara was too busy singing off key to notice her friend's distress. The warehouse where the party was being held was buried into the woods up a mountain in the Valley. Cars filled the dusty space around it and ran up the street. Tara refused to walk a quarter a mile and back, and suspected that by the end of the night she'd be too drunk to do so. She stalked around the area of warehouse. Kory was becoming impatiently. It was already past nine, she didn't want Roy to think she bailed. Finally after fifteen minutes Tara was able to snag the parking space of a couple that had just left. She carefully squeezed into the space and turned off the engine.

Kory catapulted herself out of the passenger seat. "Slow down Kory. It's not like this is the last party you'll go to."

Kory wasn't too sure of that. The rusty metal doors of warehouse were wide open, and the loud music vibrated the ground. She could hear the band playing Fall Out Boy's Dance Dance. Kory stood in the doorway mouth agap. She had seen places like this in the movies but had never experienced it firsthand. Kegs were flowing in every corner of the room. People packed the space that was presumable the dance floor. The strobe lights were blinding.

Tara immediately abandoned Kory to join the company of a few other kids dranking from one of the kegs. Kory straned her head over the crowd looking for Roy. She finally spotted him to the left of the stage seated on square ottomans laughing a few boys from the baseball team. Kory pushed through the crowd with much diffulty. She tried her best not to too any of their sweaty, dirty bodies. She intercepted a few people grinding, and was groped by several strangers. She finally stumbled out of the mass just as the song ended. Roy was bent over a table in front of him inhaling a thin white line. Kory frowned, drugs were not something she condoned. She was momentarly motionless.

Roy looked up from his line. "Hey it's Kory!" He was high, she could tell.

"Roy, what are you doing?" she said defeated.

"I jus-I just wanna hung out with you. You're so pretty."

Kory looked from him to the passed out blond girl, with her head in his lap. She wasn't sure she wanted to be there anymore. "Is there something that you want?"

"Huh? Oh right, talking." God, he could barely keep a sentence together. "You see it's like this Charles said bet me twenty bucks that I couldn't get you to this party. She's here that's twenty bucks bro." His baseball buddies started giggling like little girls.

She felt like such an idiot. Kory pushed back through the crowd, and tried to sort out her humiliation. She didn't feel sad or like crying, she felt enraged. How dare he humiliate her like that. Kory sighed. It wasn't really worth getting upset over such a tool. She shrugged. Fuck him, it was graduation night and she was at an amazing party. She wasn't going to let Roy Harper ruin her evening.

Kory made her way over to the keg, and poured the chilly amber liquid into a plastic red cup. She almost gagged as the bitter taste of alcohol congested her taste buds. I was her first time having alcohol that wasn't served in a champagne flute at a wedding. After a few seconds she got use to it. She felt suddenly much more calmer, like the edge was coming off. She downed the rest of the cup and poured herself a second serving.

She had the sudden urge to dance. She stumbled onto the dance floor and take up a stranger's offer to dance. Her hips gyrated to the beat in unexpected sexual charge. She felt cold fingers grasp her waist unexpectedly. The iciness of the touch startled her out hypnosis. She opened her eyes and was briefly met by a startling pair of red eyes. She blinked in shocked fascination but when she looked again there was only the usual crowd of drunk high school teenagers.

Kory became concerned that maybe she had, had too much to drink. What if someone had slipped a roofie in her cup when she wasn't looking and now she was hallucinating. She shook her paranoid thoughts and tried to find her beat again. There was a high pitched scream. Now she was hearing things. The sudden shift of the tension of the crowd told her otherwise. There was a moment of confusion where part of the crowd had stopped dancing and their eyes darted around the room. The band was still playing and the other half of the crowd remained unaware. It was hard to see what was happening in the darkness of the room, the strobe lights from the stage the only source of light.

The crowd further parted. Under the flash of the light a girls limp body could be seen dangling from the arm of a person for lack a better word. This creature was clearly not human. It's menacing red eyes pierced into the darkness, and a river of blood ran from it's mouth and down its chin and the front of its shirt. The girls presumably dead body dropped to the floor. The creature stood up perfectly straight. Upon the realization of the very real possible danger screams errupted simutaneously and people began a mad dash to the door. The music stopped abruptly. People pushed past one another in a tangled mob.

Kory was briefly paralyzed by fear. She was standing no less than twenty feet away from the murderous thing. Its body was still bent over the dead body. It slowly stood up perfectly straight and licked the blood off of its lips. It appeared to be a man except pale of snow and blood red pupils. He sniffed the air around him and his glaze landed on Kory. He smiled a gruesome smile, and look her staight in the eye and licked his lips.

Kory breath got caught in her throat and her stomach lurch. Her wobbly legs finally got the message from her brain to run like hell. Without another thought she turned and scrambled for the door. The door was jammed with people trying to push their way through. Kory allowed herself to be taken away. She was crushed against stranger and completely unable to move. Gradually she was pushed closer to outside like the tide. She stumbled through the other side of the door. Her feet became entangled and she fell. Her hands caught her.

The screaming and panic continued. Kory pushed herself up, lest she be trampled by the stampede of people. She looked around wondering what to do. Many others were scrambling into their cars in no established order. Some people ran down hill on foot. She spotted Tara's car and remembered she didn't have the keys. She felt a warm hand grab her arm. She jumped startled.

"Kory!" she heard Tara's voice yelled over the frantic screaming.

Kory relaxed a little. She grabbed Tara by her skinny arms and began to pull her towards the woods. "We need to get out of here." she yelled.

"We can't drive my car in boxed in." Tara yelled.

Before Kory could come up with a proper response, the screaming got louder. Standing at the entrance of the warehouse was the figure of the creature. It huffed madly and blood dripped from the tips of its fingers. It began to sniff the air again. His red eyes darted in Kory's direction and he began to slowly stock her way. His movements were oddly fluid and featherlike. He grabbed onto to the head of the closet person, and twisted their neck with a sickening crack. He continued to move towards Kory, not even looking back as the body dropped into the soil completely lifeless.

Kory still hanging onto to Tara's arm began to pull her towards the street. Suddenly a black Mercedes-Benz pulled in front of Kory and Tara's path. The drivers side window was rolled down to a reveal a mind bogglingly beautiful raven haired woman. She violent eyes were piercing and her skin was like paper. She was the type of girl who was so beautiful she'd make you never want to look in the mirror again. Kory didn't have time to tread on her looks.

"Get in if you want to live." her lyrical voice said, unreasonable calm given the circumstances.

Of course Mrs. Packerman's, Kory's kindergarten teacher, voice rang through her head about not getting into cars with strangers. However given the severity of the situation Kory decided to chance it and deal with whatever consequences later. She ran to the passenger side of the car, while Tara piled into the back. Her eyes caught sight of the creature. It had frozen mid way up the path, almost as if it were frozen. Its face was contorted with almost fear and panic. Kory's eyes fell on the woman driving. She was glaring at the creature in a scolding way. The creatures face twisted into anger before it turned around and ran into the woods and out of sight.

The women shifted gears and swung the car around. The tires crunched under the gravel and squealed as the car jetted down the street. Kory's mind was racing. How was this all happening? Who was this woman? What was that thing that had killed those people?

Kory's heart rate was beginning to return to normal. She looked out the window. The passing buildings and trees sped by in unattainable blurs. It was then she realized how fast they were driving. Kory's eyes glanced at the speedometer. The needle bounced between 108 and 110 mph. The woman's eyes flashed towards Kory, and as if she were reading her mind the car started to slow down.

"Wha...who are you?" Kory said finding her voice. She regretedly the harshness of her tone, but she was still in a state of rightful shock.

The woman was silent for a moment. "My name is Raven. Raven Rot...Roreck."

"Well-Raven do you mind telling me what the hell that thing that just tried to kill me was?"

Raven's long thin finger drummed the rim of the steering wheel. "He was not trying to kill you, he was trying to recieve you."

"Receive me? But-why?"

Suddenly the roof of the car caved in under the sudden weight of something. The creature crawled from the roof of the car onto the windshield. Tara began to scream blue murder. Raven

"It will all be made clear in time. The hour of the reckoning is upon us."

Kory sat back and wondered why the hell this woman was talking like that. She was beginning to think maybe she was crazy. She shrugged. At least she wasn't dangerous or at least she didn't appear to be. Kory twisted around and looked at Tara's passed out body draped all over the back seat. The alcohol and excitement of the night had been too much for her. Kory was suddenly grateful being inebrated was nothing new for Tara. It would make it easier to explain to her parents. Kory rejected the idea of asking more questions. Her head was pounding and drowsiness took over her.

The car pulled into Tara's house. Kory was about to ask the woman how she knew where she lived but the words failed to form in her mouth. She pulled Tara under her shoulder and dragged her to the front door. Her father answered with an unsuprised scowl and thanked Kory before promptly closing the door. Kory slid back into the passenger seat as Raven smoothly slid out of the drive way.

"I live at 326 Forester Ave." Kory said rubbing her eyes with her index finger and thumb.

"I am aware, Kory Anders." Raven said amused.

Kory's head shot up. "How do you know who I am? How do you know where I live? How do you know so much about me."

Raven was silent. "In time it will all make sense. Please do not be frightened. We are here to protect you."

They pulled into Kory's darkened house. "We?"

Raven reached across Kory's lap and pulled open the door. Kory hesistated before stepping outside. Raven didn't wait for her to get inside before backing out of the driveway at break neck speed. Like a ghost she was gone. Kory was left standing in the middle of the driveway her head filled with confusion and mystique. This night had been too much for. Mother was right: she shouldn't have gone to that party.

* * *

End of chapter one of Blue Bloods. Let me know what you think.

Next chapter: Kory does some investigating and receives an invitation to a very reowned and prestigious


	2. Lover's Concerto

I got this idea at school one day, on November 30,2007 and I couldn't wait to post it but I didn't want to start a new story until I finished The Ex-Girlfriend's club so I've been typing it on my computer.

Summary: Dick is the newbie at an ultra prestigious performing arts school.s He meets the alluring, but troubled Kory Anders. Will their love cause them both to unravel.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Act one Scene one: _Quelque chose de Spectaculaire _(Something Spectacular)

Dick stared out the frosty window, on a very cold September day. His emotions ran hot and cold, and couldn't wait to get out of the overheated limousine to escape anymore awkward silence between him and Bruce. It's not that he didn't admire, and respect Bruce for all he done for him over the years, but who were they kidding, they weren't getting along lately, and it became so tense, they could barely stay in the same room with each other for two minutes.

He did most of his avoiding after school, hiding out in the band room alone to compose the music he loved so deeply. Dick could play every instrument on God's green earth, the violin, the cello, the alto saxophone, the tenor saxophone, the clarinet, French horn acoustic and electric guitar, Dick played all these with passion, but musically his heart belonged to the piano. He could spend his whole life, with a grand piano. He'd escape the pressures of the world of Bruce Wayne, into the light and spiriting world of classical music.

He went to private school his whole life, but he desperately wanted to go to Julian's Academy of Performing Arts(1), outside of Bruce wouldn't hear it, he tuned out his wishes. Dick went behind Bruce and conducted many, many of the musicals for the every so elite plays at his school, he even wrote the music for several of them, so when a correspondent for Julian's approached him, one night after his performance in which he did a piano solo, and offered him a spot at the very, very, very exclusive school, Dick knew he had to go.

Bruce again wouldn't hear anything about it, which would lead to many future arguments between the two. Dick did all that he could to get Bruce to let him go, but the breaking point was when Dick would sneak out late at night and not return for hours, eventually it became too much for Bruce to handle.

Dick remained silent the hour long drove. He knew this is what he wanted but, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.  
He didn't want to hurt Bruce, in any way, but the space would be good for them. So instead of telling this to Bruce ,he just watched the trees pass him.

"This school is near the woods." Bruce said softly "Wouldn't you prefer somewhere in the city, a little closer to home"

He was doing it again, playing his mind games of guilt. He was trying to make Dick feel more worse than he already did,  
to try and convince him to stay, but his mind was made up.

The school campus came into view. Eight buildings came into view, Four of them were arranged in a circle with two buildings on each side, to the right. On the far left were two buildings, assumed to be the dormitories, and finally in the center was a smaller buildings, with a large sign that read "Administration".

"I'm sure." Dick said. It was too late to turn back now.

The limo pulled in front of the administration office. Dick shuffled his foot, and Bruce pretended to be interested in an odd statue that sat in the court yard. "SO-" Bruce said

"So."

"Look, Dick, I know that we haven't been the best of friends lately but- I am proud of you." he said. Dick didn't know what to say. Bruce cleared his throat "I'd better get going. Traffic is going to be murder." Bruce turned back to the car.

"Hey Bruce." Dick said. Bruce stopped and turned around. "Thanks." with that he nodded and drove away leaving Dick to briefly ponder their relationship.

He sighed deeply and pulled his luggage up to the administration office. Inside it was a petite woman sat behind a neatly organized went through the standard procedure. The whole I'm new, and lost, and in need of adult guidance. How lame.

While Dick endured his mildly humiliating tour of campus. He began to notice an odd pattern, something was seriously missing, were nowhere to be found. He had been walking up and down three floors of three different buildings and was yet to see head or high of anyone within his age range. "Excuse me, but where is everyone, exactly?"

The woman, paused in her rehearsed history of Julian's. Well, orientations are tomorrow, so you're a day earlier than most people. If you look around you can find a few early students." Dick nodded in understanding. When his tour was finished. he retired to his dorm room. It was small, like a dorm room and had two empty beds, abandoned in the far corner.

"The early bird catches the worm." he said dumping his designer suit case on the bed closet to the door. Ah, the joy of being first, meant the joy of getting first jibs on the best bed. Dick carefully placed his folded clothes in the top drawer, and taped a few posters on his side of the room. This was home for the next three years, mine as well make it homey.

He hesitated before placing the framed picture of him and Bruce in happier days. They went on a camping trip the weekend, Dick turned thirteen. It was a fun experience considering neither of them had any prior camping knowledge, and could not fish to save their lives. Dick sighed and placed the picture on his night stand.

He glanced out the the blinded window, it was getting late. According to the the digital clock, it was 6:57. Boredom was beginning to take over. Curfew was at 9:00, not that he'd be needing it. Dick sighed again, he pulled Janet (2) out of her case, and wiped the edges down, before strumming a few chords. Janet, was his baby, his first electric guitar. The lone blue stripe raced up the sides, like ribbon.

Dick was beginning to hate this dark, freezing room. He couldn't Wait for some room mates. He looked out the window again,one of the building across from him he could see a light on somewhere on the third floor, the blinds where closed but he was just glad he wasn't the only one there. Gently placing Janet into her case, he snapped the case shut and went to investigate.

Dick was a curious young man, but all the building where student privileges. If he ran into trouble, he'd just lie and say he came to practice his guitar. He quickly sprinted across the court yard, wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck. It felt like the temperature had dropped at least twenty degrees in the hour and a half he'd been there. He whipped the glass window doors, opened and dropped his guitar case on the ground. He harshly rubbed his fingers together hoping the friction would warm him up.

He looked around. To his right side was a staircase, and to his left an eerily silent corridor. Before he could make the Hardy Boy decision of investigating the first floor corridor, he heard the faint but very infamous sound of piano keys. The music started out very faint, a light twinkle upon the keys. Dick at once knew the player was a girl. An observation he'd made during his years of private schools education was, female musicians tended to play very mellow, often times melancholy tunes, or at least from him experience.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, stopping only to adjust his grip on the guitar case. After two flights of stairs, he was taken to another level, almost identical to the one downstairs, with the exception of exit doors. He sleek, leather shoes clapped down on the tile floor. He pushed through a pair of double doors, staring ahead at the two long rows of doors, assumable class rooms. On the right side of the a door was open, and a light was shining through.

Dick top toed to the door, and peeked inside. It was a music room, inspired by a lecture hall. In front of the rows of seat, where cases of instruments, covered by sheets. On the far side was a grand piano. Not facing Dick, was a girl playing the piano. He couldn't see her face, but her long auburn hair was tied into a messy ponytail.

She didn't seem to notice Dick so she continued on. He knew the song she was playing, from somewhere he couldn't quiet place. She sang for perhaps a minute and a half, but her velvety smooth tones, and angelic voice made the moment last for what seemed like hours. It was instantly clear, that her mesmerizing voice was the reason she as here. He didn't even see her face, and her felt her hypnotize him/ He brashly stood up and knocked on the door.

The girl gasped, and jumped so high, her knuckled cursed the keys, releasing the low mash of sound. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."he quickly apologize.

The girl smiled and blushed deeply. She spun around, and quickly gathered up her music. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked more embarrassed than she had been in awhile.

"I came in just a second ago." he said setting his guitar case down, and taking a seat in the front seat. He watched her curiously as, her embarrassment slowly subsided. "You have a beautiful voice, by the way."

Kory dropped her music folder, and pages of symphonies slid all over the floor. "I thought you said you were only there for a second." Dick shrugged sliding out of his seat, to assist her in picking up her music. They were a few pieces of piano music, but to his surprise, most of them were voice range pieces.

"So I guess you are not here for a composing scholar?" he asked. She gave a small laugh, tucking the folder under her arm. She lifted a messenger bag over her shoulder.

"No, I'm here on an opera performance scholar." she said coily.

Dick nodded. He hadn't realized it before, but the girl was beautiful. Her wide emerald eyes, sparkled when she laughed, and her sleek hair looked soft to touch . "I'm Kory by the way." she said sticking out her hand.

Dick gladly accepted the gesture. "Dick-" he said stopping on the last name. he was always skeptical when telling people who he was. He had sort of an irrational fear of judgment. Kory pulled on a heavy sweater, and stuffed her folder into her bag.

"Well Dick, are you staying here or will you escort a lady to dinner." Kory said playfully. Dick smiled on flipped off the light. as the darkness captured the previously lit class room. He was not so bored any more, and he was looking forward to school life at Julian's, as well as getting to know the students.

"I'll catch up with you later, I want to get in a few notes before I head to bed." Kory nodded. She of course, knew what it meant to have intimate, quality time with just the musician and the music. It was deep, and personal. Besides she's get to know him a little later.

When Dick woke up the next, it was like students had flooded in over night. Coach buses full, of high spirited teens rolled into the square dropping off hundreds of luggage bags. The court yards was filled with the loud chatter of summer reunions. cases of various instruments littered the hallways. Most of the students were pushing their way to their dorms.

Although he was hungry, all he had for dinner was a roast beef sandwich, but he was excited to see who is room mates were going to be. He arched his feet up on the wall, and hung on his bed upside down, while scaling Janet. That was is morning ritual. As the morning wore on Dick began to develop cabin fever.

Growing restless, he decided he'd meet his room mates eventually. The dining hall was bustling with the twittering of the student body. Kids began to appear everywhere, and the noise was kind of driving Dick insane. Last night there where four people in the dining hall, and campus as dead silent. In a matter of hours, Julian was looking like the last civilization.

Irritable Dick disposed of his half eaten bowl of oatmeal,and began in search of quiet. That seemed impossible. Dick explored the grounds a bit more. He regretted not doing it last night, when he could actually get around. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon, so he returned to his dorm just forty minutes after leaving.

To his slight surprise duffel bags were piled outside his room, and the door was open. Dick knocked on the door, before entering. A tall, dark boy, who was easily six feet tall spun around to meet him. "Hey," he said "You must our new room mate. I'm Victor Stone."

"Dick Grayson." Dick said sitting at the edge of his bed. "So, who's our other room mate?" he said motioning to the last vacant bed.

"Garfield Logan, you'll be meeting him shortly." Vic said tossing the empty duffel bag under the bed. He finished unpacking, and rested a saxophone, and clarinet case against the side of his night stand. "So, you're new here?"

Dick nodded kicking a lone sock under his bed. "Classical composing scholar."

Victor nodded in understanding. "I was new last year. Your first year can be intimidating especially if you don't know the rules."

"Like what?" Dick asked curious of how the system worked.

"Well," Victor started wondering what part he should start at. There was just so much to be learned. "Well, first everyone id required to prepare and audition for spots for the Christmas pageant. In December we have a week long gallery for every section. Like the ballet scholars put on a ballet, and the jazz and classical composers put on a concert etc."

Dick nodded, he hadn't heard of that. Before he could ask any more question the intercom, blasted from the ugly woodedn speaker boxes outside of the dorm room. The voice on the intercom, Dick recognized as the secretary that gave him the tour yesterday. All student please report to the main theatre for orientations. This is mandatory, and not optional. Thank you.

"C'mon, I'll show you the way." Victor said opening the door. On the way across to the largest building Victor told Dick almost everything he needed to know, including how to get to classes on time, who to suck up, and which teacher spit the most when they talked. He even offered to introduce Dick to some of his friends, a motion Dick was more than obliged to accept. "Where I Gar?" he said to no one in particular, when they trotted up the crowded carpeted steps in front the theatre.

The theatre itself was a lot more formal than Dick had expected. The high ceiling was dazzling ode to the Ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, just not as legendary. The dark mahogany seat were padded with the loveliest shade of deep red. The student rushed to find seat, which was not hard considering there was easily three thousand available seats, and only two hundred students.

Dick followed Victor down the row, and was so awed by the spectacular sight, he didn't realize Victor had stopped and bumped into him. A small, blond, and apparently highly caffeinated young girl wrapped her arms around Vic's neck. "Tara, nice to see you too." he said through his surprise. "How was vacation?"

"Great, my parents and I spent the entire time in Thailand, it was beautiful." Vic delicately pulled the girl off of him.

"Tara Markov, this is Dick Grayson."

Tara grabbed Dick's hand and began to shake it violently. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Dick said not sure if he meant it, or not. The three of them took seat near the front, in the third row. Dick listened patiently as Tara and Victor caught up. They laughed at a few jokes Dick didn't understand, inside jokes, and discussed events that took place last year, somehow they got back to the subject of Dick.

Tara eye balled Dick for a second. "So Vic, says you're a jazz scholar, way cool. I'm a ballet scholar myself." So that's why she was so tiny. When Dick first saw her he was afraid Victor's hug was going to snap her in half. "So where's Logan?"

Victor chuckled. "You know him, always the last one to show up." As irony is in most of life, the heavy mahogany doors forced opened, revealing a frazzled and disheveled and silencing half the auditorium. He was flushed from running, embarassed or a combination of the two. He collected himself to the best of his ability, and jogged down the isle.

He received a few snickers as he passed. He spotted Tara, and quickly slid into his seat, hoping to draw attention away from himself. "Sup." he panted.

"Garfield, this is our new room mate Dick Grayson." Victor introduced. Dick was getting the feeling, Vic was the friendliest of the group.

"So you're our new roomie, I don't suppose the big guy gave you the 4-1-1, on Julian." Victor coughed offended,

"Actually, I told him everything he needed to know."Vic boasted proudly. Tara scoffed, and chuckled. So began the three way arguement. Dick decided it was time to tune them out, it wasn't like he understood a word they were saying. He was way to new to be in on it. Luckily for him, before the argument got too serious, a tall, man with slicked back gray hair walked onto the stage.

The theatre became instantly silent. "First off I'd like to welcome all returning students back to Julian's, and to all new students welcome." The students and faculty broke out into dull applause. He continued as soon as the noise calmed down. "For those of you who don't know I'm Head master Sullivan, and I will be in temporary placement for Head master Roads, who will be out for the majority of the semester-"

"I heard he's in Romania, trying to win back is ex wife whose like twenty-two." Gar whispered to Dick, ejecting a few small laughs. They sat back and listened to Head Master Sullivan droned on and on for at least twenty minutes. Dick wasn't even half listening, he drifted in and out the entire time. When he snapped out of his day dreaming,he had seen a few students had even fallen asleep. Sullivan cleared his throat.

"You will want to listen to this it is very important, and involves the Winter pageant." at the words pageant the students, seemed much more awake. "As you all know you must prepare a rehearsal piece and audition for your the head of your department. They will then choose your part in the Winter pageant, which I'm sure you all know attracts scouts from the mpost elite schools in the world, which of course means if they offer you a spot into one of their spring or summer programs, not only will you be added major credits, which you need to graduate, but also a major bonus points on your resume."

This deeply interested Dick. Julian's was the best arts academy in America, next to it's sister school Julliard's, but to go to a music academy in a different country, would be a dream come true. He had always wanted to go to Franz Liszt Academy of Music, in Hungary.

Sullivan went on. "Whoever due to scheduling problems, audition which are usually November thirteenth had been pushed up to October thirteenth. This of course mean, anyone who wants to be in the Winter production must audition an entry peice by Wednesday." In average schools, would have broken into fits and groaning and cursing, but going to Julian's was an enormous privilege, and they were lucky just to be sitting there. They were not allowed to complain about anything.

The Head master, finished up and the student began to disband, most chattered to themselves about how much practice it was going to take. "Just imagine, an entire piece in just four days, plus the start of classes on Monday, this weekend is going to be killer." Gar said pulling out Shakespeare manuscripts out of his back pack. "Dude, do you know how much practice it'll take to prepare an entire Shakespearean monologue by Wednesday!"

"You think you have it rough, not only do have to brush up on my jazz history, but compose a piece just to have it compared to the likes of Duke Ellington. I'm heading off the library." he said as he stepped into the frigid air. He waved goobye before heading to the admission building, towards the library.

"I should get to work too." Garfield said flipping through a Spark notes version of The Comedy of Errors. Tara clutched onto his arm.

"C'mon you just got here, let's go for a late lunch." Gar looked hesitant. "Are you really going to let poor Dick wander around campus, like a lost puppy? I can see it now curfew rolls around and still now sign of him. You toss and turn all night, and when you wake up the next morning, all you find is his made bed and guitar case. You don't see him for weeks, and then suddenly you hear that his disembodied head was found in the river by hikers. Now we can prevent Dick from being raped and murdered by cult members, if you just prolong practicing for a couple of hours."

"Thanks." Dick replied. Gar agreed and followed Tara back to the cafeteria. Dick declined a second lunch, and sat back. "What is your scholar Tara?"

"I'm a ballet scholar, can't say I'm the best in my class though." Tara said nibbling on a bun. Before she could continue, a flurry of red slammed down into the seat next to Dick. It was Kory, except a panicked ,panting version of the vision he'd met last night. It was some what refreshing seeing her in this condition, Dick was afraid she was one of the generic girls who were naturally perfect, he'd tried the robot thing before, and it wasn't for him.

"Tara-Oh hello Dick, have you seen Raven she's suppose to be helping me with my french." she wheezed. Tara shook her head. Kory rested her head on the table and groaned. "I have four days to perfect La Habenera and my french is insulting."

Tara shrugged. "Sorry." Kory pathetically pulled herself up.

"It was nice seeing you again." she directed to Dick, with a smile. Dick couldn't help but smile back,as she strutted away. The glances between Gar and Tara went unnoticed by the pair. After a stellar moment, Dick turned his attention back to them. Tara pushed her not even half eaten plate away.

"Uh, I've lost my appetite." she explained with a sneer.

Gar scoffed. "You had half a bun and a piece of lettuce(4)."

Tara sighed. "You know the very mention of that name turns my stomach, she said the name of that dream crushing bitch." Gar rolled his eyes, and told she was really exaggerating. Sensing the tension rising, Dick thought it was best to change the subject.

"Did either of you get of scholarship for any programs last year?" he asked making conversation. Tara and Garfield exchanged looks of shame.

"No." they answered in unison.

"Only two people got scholarships last year." Dick must've had a look of horror registered on his face, because, Tara countered quickly. "But, everyone has a fair chance, I mean if your dedicated and practice religiously you have a really good shot of being approached by a scout."

Dick brushed the back of his head. "Who got them?" Tara groaned.

"Some kid from Wisconsin, and Raven Roth." Vic said.

"Who is Raven Roth?"

"The devil." Tara grumbled.

"She's a ballet scholar like Tara, except she's really, really, really, really, really good. She's been here for-three years which is way longer than anyone else. She's gotten a scholarship every year since she was thirteen. And she always gets the lead to the Winter and spring productions."

Vic couldn't help but laugh at Tara's jealous rage. "They say was born into some famous Russian embassy, secretly breeded between two of the world's best ballerinas, to create the world's perfect prima. But that's just a rumor." Dick laughed.

"Who cares about rumors? She going to wipe the floor with me again."

"Oh, come on your being mellow dramatic, she didn't get the lead in Princess Tutu." Vic countered.

Tara rolled her eyes, she talked to Dick this time. "Last year we managed to work the anime into a ballet, so imagine my joy when I heard Roth hadn't gotten the lead. So when I asked her about she told me she didn't even try out for the lead. She said and I quote 'Why would I want to role of a character called Duck'. So she tried out for the role of Princess Kraehe, and got it."

Tara continued her jealousy fueled tyrade until the lunch bell rang. Dick began to feel himself get tired so he went back to his dorm. When he opened the door all of Gar's stuff was dumped onto his bed, which had no sheets. Dick plopped down on his bed, and using a remote to turn on his mp3 speakers, letting the gentle waves of Tchaikovsky soothe him to sleep.

When Dick woke up, it was late in the afternoon. The sun was setting so deeply, it was already dark outside. Dick glanced at his clock. 6:00! He'd been asleep that long. It was dark and quiet in his room, so he knew Gar and Vic hadn't arrived back yet. Running his tongue over his teeth, he glanced out the window. He could see masses of students either heading to the movie room for the Friday Night film, or the cafeteria to study.

Dick saw this as his opportunity to get some serious practice in, before tomorrow when privacy became nonexistent. He assumed everyone would be start practice the next day. He burrowed through his trunk at the end of his bed, and pulled out a thick folder of sheet music. Right before his nap, he decided to do a piece by Bach. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, and ran across the court yard, barely glancing at the couple making out on the stone bench. That's one way to stay warm.

Dick saw most of the lights on, on the first floor. He'd never get any practice raced up the stairs to the third floor where only one room was occupied. He near Kory was there, but instead of playing the piano, she was singing, opera this time. She stopped several times unable to pronounce a few french voice was even more amazing than before, she was doing fantastic until the E sharp. "Damn it." he heard her swear.

Dick knocked before he entered. This time Kory was more prepared. "Hey," she said sweetly, her voice cracked slightly froming singing. She cleared her throat before continuing. "How did you like your first day of Julian's?"

Dick shrugged, he was surprised at the school's enthusiasm for hard work. He ran his fingers over the keys, and let the notes run from low to high. "I thought maybe I'd do Bach for my presentation. I get to compose with the school orchestra, but I don't know how good they are."

Before Dick could turn around, he felt Kory's warm hand on his back. He could feel her smile radiating behind him. He moved so fast it was almost startling, he spun around and gently grabbed Kory's hand. He caught sight of her forest green orbs, not swayed by shock but by an odd sense of humor. He let go of Kory's hand.

"Uh-" she said awkwardly "I have to get-t-to get back to practice." she said. Dick cleared his throat. "Hey, you want to do us both a favor?"

Dick sat at the edge of desk, and stroked his chin. "That depends, it's nothing parasitic , is it?" Kory gave small laugh.

"No, why don't you compose they music for my performance, kill two birds with one stone."

"Are we allowed to do that?"

Kory laughed again. "You really are new here."

Dick couldn't help but agree. He had been there for a day, but Kory was the closet thing he had to a friend. At his old school, he was told his maturity level was far beyond his years. He even hated having classes with the spoiled, pampered, pot heads at his old school, so he surrounded himself with his music. Every chance he got at lunch, during study classes, he'd sneak to the music room even for a few chords. Music was his only friend until now.

That was another reason he strived to go to Julian's, to be with other emulous artist rivaled in their own hopes and ambitions. Besides he was looking forward to getting to know Kory.

* * *

1) I got the name from Julliard the actual music school  
2) I hear almost everyone names their guitar, his guitar's name is Janet  
3) This song is Breath Me by Sia, yes i did get the title from the song, I just think the song is so beautiful  
4) not literally, it was a hyperbole


	3. Paris: City of Love

Hello, I typed this really good chapter and I was writing for an hour and a half then it got deleted.

Full summary:

Parie City of Love: Garfield Logan is the new U.S ambassador for foreign nations. He has moved to Paris but knows no french, until he meets Raven a half blind student, and hires her as his 'translater'. As time moves on he discovers he may be in love with her. The problem- He's 31 and she's 19. Which will cause more trouble for him the 12 year age difference or the national scandal of the ambassador falling for a college?

Disclaimer- You know I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Thirtyone year old Gar Logan got off the terminal of feeling tired,irratable, and jet lagged. Not a nice way to spend your first thirty seconds in France. A tall, handsome blond man looked around as if he got off in the wrong place. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair askew. This was the man representing the United States for the U.N. Gar Logan was the new ambassador for foreign nations. He just landed in Paris.

"That was the worst flight ever." he grumbled trudging up to service desk. There stood a beautiful blond women, wearing a hideous blue sailors' hat. "Hi."

"Bonjour. Comment peut je vous aider?" she said rather quickly. Gar looked at her stunned.

"Uh, ok, um I need to get to a hotel," he said motioning for the map in his pocket " Hotel Del Rosa." he said louder than neccesary. The girl shook her head as if she didn't understand. Then for about ten minutes him and the woman were engaged in a heated, bilingual discussion. The line behind him was getting very long.

Finally Gar backed away from the desk. "Can you get me a ticket back to the U.S, because I don't know what I'm doing." Then a girl that was standing behind him side sepped him. She was pretty, her black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and her bangs were dusted into her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful they were oddly enough they were violet, but looked slightly cloudy. Like they were gray tinted.

" Stanrecevez s'il vous plaît cet homme pitoyable à un hôtel c'est." she said leaning into the desk. The woman crossed her arms across her chest and looked away dramatically.

"il ainsi impoli Quotidien je m'occupe des gens comme lui me criant, ce qui fait vous voulez de moi. J'ai travaillé ici depuis cinq heures directement! Il me fait retirer mes cheveux. Vous savez que je suis cela près du quittant." the woman said throwing out weird hand movements.

The girl moved into the desk more. " Je comprends, mais vous devez voir que cet homme doit arriver à un hôtel immédiatement. Sa fille est enceinte et elle est due n'importe quel jour maintenant. il est tendu parce qu'elle se marie avec un cirque peformer. Ainsi recevez-le s'il vous plaît à un hôtel.." the girl said very tragically

The woman looked remorsful and put her hand over her heart. "Comment triste." the woman said before picking up the phone. She saidsome things on the phone, printed something on the computer and handed it to the girl. "La bonne chance avec votre fille et beau-fils battu mort." she said

The girl then grabbed Gar's arm and lead him away."Come on." she said in a perfect American accent. They sped passed a lot of people waiting for planes and exiting terminal. There were a few sitting a gray chairs at different gates reading newspapers. Gar adjusted the strap of his brown,leather laptop bag. Finally they got to part of the wing with the gift shops, coffee shops,food places, and bars. The girl looked around looking for something. Gar thought he should say something after all she did save his ass back there, and if it weren't for her he'd probably be wandering the streets of Paris alone.

"So," he said attempting to make small talk "Do you live here?" as soon as the words left his mouth Gar started mentally kicking himself. Here he was following some strange girl he just met who'd partially saved him from public embarrassment and the best he could think of was _Do you live here_? What was that? Luckily for Gar, Raven didn't seem to notice. She was to busy looking around for something. She kept walking and suddenly stopping and gazing around.

"Hey," she said suddenly turning around startling Gar.

"What?"

"Do you see this board that tells you what floor you can get your baggage?" she said looking around again.

Gar looked at her as if she were crazy. "We're standing right next to it, right there." he said pointing to the flashing board to the left side of them. The girl looked at it, then looked up at it." It's blurrier than the last time I passed it." she grumbled under her breath. She then pulled a glasses case out of her pocket and put on a pair of small black frames. She then looked up at the board for another minute, then grabbed Gar's arm again and led him down the hall, and down an escalator.

When they were down a floor, there stood a mechanical machine that luggage would come out. A lot of people were standing around the machine because the luggage hadn't started to come out yet. For some reason Gar had felt bad about his coldness towards to girl she was after all helping him."My name's Garfield but everyone calls me Gar." he said holding out his hand. The girl was looking at Gar but not directly at him. Her eyes seemed to wander past him. She glanced at his hand and slowly reached out for it. her hand was slightly shaking and at first she missed Gar's hand, then she got a hold of it.

" Raven Roth." she said " Do you have a last name?"

"Logan." he said simply

"So What brings you to Paris?" Raven said leaing against a pole crossing her arms.

He sighed. Did he really trust this girl with his life story? "I'm the new ambassador for refugees and poverty for the U.N and I'm representing the United States." he said. Suddenly someone running past them knocking Raven's bag out of her grip, her items rolled out onto the floor.

"Shit." she said quietly. Gar kneeled down to help pick her stuff up there was a typed report with Raven's name on entitled "Dramatizing Global Warming, The Real Issues" Gar quickly scanned the paper. "This is really good. Did you write it?" he asked. Raven nodded. Gar then picked up a bottle of pills. He brought them closer to his eyes and they were indeed prescribed to raven. Next to the bottle was a folded walkng cane, the kind for blind people. Gar gapped at Raven.

"I'm not blind." she said stuffing her things back into her bag. " I'm half blind, well 'legally' blind."

"What do you mean 'legally' blind?" Gar asked

"I was diagnosed with septo-optic dysplasia about four years ago. Which means my optic nerve wasn't developed properly and I had about a 20/200 vision. Before that my vision was pretty good then things started to get more blurry. I had this procedure last year to stop me from going completly blind but so far is hasn't been effective. So eventually I'll go completly blind but now I can see things about twenty feet away but nothing up close, and I can't see a thing at night." she said rather nonchalant "In case you were wondering."

Gar didn't know what t say. he felt really bad for this girl,but she didn't seem to care." How long until you loose your vision?" Gar said automatically putting his foot in his mouth.

"The doctors said about a year or two, but I think it can last at least three." Raven said. Then they were trapped in an akward silence. Gar nervously shuffled his foot. Raven was just staring at the floor. She wasn't at all concoius about telling people she was going blind but,then when she told people they'd act all weird about. They'd start treating her like some charity, and wouldn't let her do anything without help or not do anything at all. Raven rarely dated but when she did and boys did that it was a huge turn off.

"What brings you to Paris?" Gar asked out of the blue. Raven looked at him for a moment.

"I go to school here at a University." she said. Just then the luggage started coming out." Which was a big relief for Gar. He couldn't stand to feel more akward around this girl.

"Excuse me." he said quickly oving away from her. Gar pushed in front of a crowd of people and searched for his bag among the eerirly identical luggage. Finally, after about ten minutes of waiting he spotted it. He hoisted the heavy bag of the belt and rolled it back to the spot where Raven last was. To his surprise she was still there.

"Well, I think my job is done." she said turning to leave. Gar felt this painful naggy in the back of his mind. It was ringing in his ears _Wait Don't Go!Don't Go! stop Her! _Gar had two decisions to make right now, he could let this young women he met fifteen minutes go, never to see each other again, leaving Gar to wonder what could've been everyday for the rest of his life. Or he could do something a little more spontaneous.

"Hey." Gar said before he could stop himself. Raven stopped in her tracks. " Uh, do you like coffee?" Raven gave him a strange look.

"Do I like... coffee?" she repeated

Gar nervously shook his head. "Yeah, look I owe you, maybe I could buy you a coffee... or something." Gar felt his cheeks starting to burn as his voice trailed off.

"How about you give me a ride to my apartment it should be like a block away from your fancy hotel." she said. This time Gar grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her into to the front of the airport where people got dropped off. He tried to hail a cab. After about eight cabs swooshed by, Raven took it into her own hands. She raised her arm and did this ear shattering whistle. Suddenly a cab came to a screeching halt. The cab was different than American cabs, it was shabby but an electric blue color. Gar and Raven got in.

"où à monsieur?" said the cab driver

"à l'hôtel Del Rosa dans la rue de canneberge s'il vous plaît." Raven replied

"oui oui madame." he said then drove out of the airport. The drive was silent. Raven stared out the window, Gar stratched his eye. How to break the ice?

"Oh," Gar said suddenly "you never told me how you got that girl to get me directions to the hotel." Gar said. At first Raven looked as if she didn't know what he was talking about, then she made her mouth in the shape of an O.

"I told her your daughter was pregnant and due any day now and that she was marrying a circus performer and that was the reason you were so tense. She felt so bad about your 'dead beat son-in-law' she had to do it." Then Gar burst out laughing. Raven just shook her head. The rest of the car ride was all conversation.

Then the cab pulled in front of a very fancy looking hotel." nous sommes ici monsieur." said the cab driver. Gar looked around. For some way to stall, so he could get one last glimpse of her eyes. He noticed a coffee shop on the corner of the hotel. "Um, look I know we just met and all, and hope I'm not sounding to forward but, I was hoping maybe we..could meet, as friends. Your the first person I've met in Paris and I don't speak French, so maybe you could teach me." Gar said in a rush.

Raven looked at him incredously "OK, what now?" Gar just stared at her. "I'll see you around."she said shaking her head. She leaned in to pull the cab door close, but Gar grabbed the edge of the door before it shut. Raven bit her lip. "I'm probably going to regret this later but... do you want my number?"

* * *

Gar layed on his back in his extremley large luxurious hotel suit. The room was one of the presidential suits, It had a mini bar and fridge, a large jacuzzi, a plasma screen with the latest video game sytems, even a dining room but, then only thing on his mind was the beautiful girl he met at the airport today. Although he'd only known her for an hour and a half he felt like he knew everything about her.

Her name was Raven Roth. She was a nineteen year old sophmore student at the UNIVERSITÉ PANTHÉON-SORBONNE in Paris. Her mother died about two years ago in a car accident, and her father was some ultra rich buisness enterpenuer that abanodoned her before she was born. She moved to Paris after her mother died. She had a tattoo of the man on the moon with four stars around it on her right inner part of her ankle. She found out she had vision impairment when she was fifteen, and it got worse over the years.

Gar rolled on his side the chocolate under his pillow cracked on the weight of his head, but Gar didn't care he couldn't wait to see Raven again. Hear her voice, smell her hair. That was it he couldn't take it anymore. She might think he was a desperate stalker having just seen her two hours ago. And for two hours all he thought about was her. OK he wouldn't talk to her just get a glimpse of her. Gar hopped out of bed and pulled the curtains. He remembered what Raven said about not being able to see in the dark, he would rape this oppurtunity to his advantage.

Gar ducked out of his room, and flew out the doors. The sun was just setting and would be dark anytime soon, and he could see her face again. But how would he find her? he also remembered when Raven said she lived about a block away. Gar ran down the street going right. He didn't know where he was going, but he was getting there fast. There was a man selling flowers. Gar stopped and pulled out a pink carnation He reached in his wallet and handed the man some Euros not even sure how much he gave him and bolted. Behind him he could hear the man yelling "merci pour votre étranger de sorte de patronage!" So Gar assumed he gave him a lot. Gar started pacing until he turned the corner.

To his dismay the whole street was allined with rows of neat apartments and condominiums. He ran up to each mail box and read off the names. None of them were Raven's. Finally Gar found one that read ''. His heart leaped into his ear. Gar pulled open the door and practically fell up the stairs trying to get to room twenty three, trying to get to Raven's. Then he finally arrived. he stood in front of her door sweating, and panting. Gar stared at the door as if it were his life source. Then he froze. What should he do know? Should he knocked on her door wait until she opens it then kiss her clear on the mouth? And risk her thinking he was crazy and force a restrainig order on him? No, he couldn't do that.

Gar was now acting on impulse. He pressed the door bell. Slowly reaching for it, cherishing every last moment. After a moment of nothing he rang it again. Then he heard her voice coming from a speaker box next to her door. Why hadn't he seen that before.

"qui est cela ?" her voice said. Gar said nothing. This was now starting to seem like a bad idea. " qui est là ? Bonjour ? Qui est cela ?"

Gar then opened his mouth and recited something he heard ealier on t.v but spoke in a deep falsetto. He cleared his voice and said "J'ai un paquet pour vous." his accent was terrible. There was a click and then the door opened. There stood Raven. She was wearing a black tack suit and no shoes. Her hair was in a loose clip. How cute she looked. Raven reached her hand out.

Gar took a step back, and bade himself not to breath. "Sont vous toujours là?" she said finally. Gar slowly bent down and put the flower down near her feet. Raven stepped forward, and her toe brushed the flower. She stopped then clutched onto the door frame to help lower herself down. She felt around a little until she found the source. She picked up the flower. Raven stood back up she brought the flower to her face before going back inside leaving Gar grinning outside like an idiot, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

The next morning Gar woke up feeling the happiest he's felt in a long time, although he felt slightly stalkerish and foolish for hunting Raven down last night but at least she didn't know it was him. He showered and changed his clothes and stepped out of his hotel room. To his surprise there were two extrmeley large men in suits standing in his way.

"Excuse me." Gar said. The men turned towards him.

"Are you Garfield Logan?" one man said. Gar nodded. "I'm Chuck and this is Ben." he said nodding towards the other man. "We were assigned by the U.S government to keep you safe at all times." he said looking around for assasins.

"I really don't think-" Gar started

"It's very neccesary." Ben interuptted. Gar rolled his eyes and walked over to the elevator. Gar walked out the hotel avoiding the attention his body guards were attracting. He quickly whisked down to the coffee shop trying to look like he wasn't with the secret service. The coffee shop was small like a French StarBucks. Gar ordered a plain coffe, but the suits had to check it for poison. Gar wouldn't normally been irritated but he just thought of Raven.

The girl sitting at a tabled reading a book, a few feet away kind of resembeled her. Duh of course it was her. There she sat reading some sort of book in French. There was a steamy cup of black coffee in front of her. Gar started tp walk towards her. He was half way there when, he turned around and ran out the store, body guards close by. I quess be romantic towards your secret admirer was easier when she didn't know it was you.

* * *

That's it for now. Tell me what you think.

Hello, I typed this really good chapter and I was writing for an hour and a half then it got deleted.

Full summary:

Parie City of Love: Garfield Logan is the new U.S ambassador for foreign nations. He has moved to Paris but knows no french, until he meets Raven a half blind student, and hires her as his 'translater'. As time moves on he discovers he may be in love with her. The problem- He's 31 and she's 19. Which will cause more trouble for him the 12 year age difference or the national scandal of the ambassador falling for a college?

Disclaimer- You know I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Thirtyone year old Gar Logan got off the terminal of feeling tired,irratable, and jet lagged. Not a nice way to spend your first thirty seconds in France. A tall, handsome blond man looked around as if he got off in the wrong place. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair askew. This was the man representing the United States for the U.N. Gar Logan was the new ambassador for foreign nations. He just landed in Paris.

"That was the worst flight ever." he grumbled trudging up to service desk. There stood a beautiful blond women, wearing a hideous blue sailors' hat. "Hi."

"Bonjour. Comment peut je vous aider?" she said rather quickly. Gar looked at her stunned.

"Uh, ok, um I need to get to a hotel," he said motioning for the map in his pocket " Hotel Del Rosa." he said louder than neccesary. The girl shook her head as if she didn't understand. Then for about ten minutes him and the woman were engaged in a heated, bilingual discussion. The line behind him was getting very long.

Finally Gar backed away from the desk. "Can you get me a ticket back to the U.S, because I don't know what I'm doing." Then a girl that was standing behind him side sepped him. She was pretty, her black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and her bangs were dusted into her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful they were oddly enough they were violet, but looked slightly cloudy. Like they were gray tinted.

" Stanrecevez s'il vous plaît cet homme pitoyable à un hôtel c'est." she said leaning into the desk. The woman crossed her arms across her chest and looked away dramatically.

"il ainsi impoli Quotidien je m'occupe des gens comme lui me criant, ce qui fait vous voulez de moi. J'ai travaillé ici depuis cinq heures directement! Il me fait retirer mes cheveux. Vous savez que je suis cela près du quittant." the woman said throwing out weird hand movements.

The girl moved into the desk more. " Je comprends, mais vous devez voir que cet homme doit arriver à un hôtel immédiatement. Sa fille est enceinte et elle est due n'importe quel jour maintenant. il est tendu parce qu'elle se marie avec un cirque peformer. Ainsi recevez-le s'il vous plaît à un hôtel.." the girl said very tragically

The woman looked remorsful and put her hand over her heart. "Comment triste." the woman said before picking up the phone. She saidsome things on the phone, printed something on the computer and handed it to the girl. "La bonne chance avec votre fille et beau-fils battu mort." she said

The girl then grabbed Gar's arm and lead him away."Come on." she said in a perfect American accent. They sped passed a lot of people waiting for planes and exiting terminal. There were a few sitting a gray chairs at different gates reading newspapers. Gar adjusted the strap of his brown,leather laptop bag. Finally they got to part of the wing with the gift shops, coffee shops,food places, and bars. The girl looked around looking for something. Gar thought he should say something after all she did save his ass back there, and if it weren't for her he'd probably be wandering the streets of Paris alone.

"So," he said attempting to make small talk "Do you live here?" as soon as the words left his mouth Gar started mentally kicking himself. Here he was following some strange girl he just met who'd partially saved him from public embarrassment and the best he could think of was _Do you live here_? What was that? Luckily for Gar, Raven didn't seem to notice. She was to busy looking around for something. She kept walking and suddenly stopping and gazing around.

"Hey," she said suddenly turning around startling Gar.

"What?"

"Do you see this board that tells you what floor you can get your baggage?" she said looking around again.

Gar looked at her as if she were crazy. "We're standing right next to it, right there." he said pointing to the flashing board to the left side of them. The girl looked at it, then looked up at it." It's blurrier than the last time I passed it." she grumbled under her breath. She then pulled a glasses case out of her pocket and put on a pair of small black frames. She then looked up at the board for another minute, then grabbed Gar's arm again and led him down the hall, and down an escalator.

When they were down a floor, there stood a mechanical machine that luggage would come out. A lot of people were standing around the machine because the luggage hadn't started to come out yet. For some reason Gar had felt bad about his coldness towards to girl she was after all helping him."My name's Garfield but everyone calls me Gar." he said holding out his hand. The girl was looking at Gar but not directly at him. Her eyes seemed to wander past him. She glanced at his hand and slowly reached out for it. her hand was slightly shaking and at first she missed Gar's hand, then she got a hold of it.

" Raven Roth." she said " Do you have a last name?"

"Logan." he said simply

"So What brings you to Paris?" Raven said leaing against a pole crossing her arms.

He sighed. Did he really trust this girl with his life story? "I'm the new ambassador for refugees and poverty for the U.N and I'm representing the United States." he said. Suddenly someone running past them knocking Raven's bag out of her grip, her items rolled out onto the floor.

"Shit." she said quietly. Gar kneeled down to help pick her stuff up there was a typed report with Raven's name on entitled "Dramatizing Global Warming, The Real Issues" Gar quickly scanned the paper. "This is really good. Did you write it?" he asked. Raven nodded. Gar then picked up a bottle of pills. He brought them closer to his eyes and they were indeed prescribed to raven. Next to the bottle was a folded walkng cane, the kind for blind people. Gar gapped at Raven.

"I'm not blind." she said stuffing her things back into her bag. " I'm half blind, well 'legally' blind."

"What do you mean 'legally' blind?" Gar asked

"I was diagnosed with septo-optic dysplasia about four years ago. Which means my optic nerve wasn't developed properly and I had about a 20/200 vision. Before that my vision was pretty good then things started to get more blurry. I had this procedure last year to stop me from going completly blind but so far is hasn't been effective. So eventually I'll go completly blind but now I can see things about twenty feet away but nothing up close, and I can't see a thing at night." she said rather nonchalant "In case you were wondering."

Gar didn't know what t say. he felt really bad for this girl,but she didn't seem to care." How long until you loose your vision?" Gar said automatically putting his foot in his mouth.

"The doctors said about a year or two, but I think it can last at least three." Raven said. Then they were trapped in an akward silence. Gar nervously shuffled his foot. Raven was just staring at the floor. She wasn't at all concoius about telling people she was going blind but,then when she told people they'd act all weird about. They'd start treating her like some charity, and wouldn't let her do anything without help or not do anything at all. Raven rarely dated but when she did and boys did that it was a huge turn off.

"What brings you to Paris?" Gar asked out of the blue. Raven looked at him for a moment.

"I go to school here at a University." she said. Just then the luggage started coming out." Which was a big relief for Gar. He couldn't stand to feel more akward around this girl.

"Excuse me." he said quickly oving away from her. Gar pushed in front of a crowd of people and searched for his bag among the eerirly identical luggage. Finally, after about ten minutes of waiting he spotted it. He hoisted the heavy bag of the belt and rolled it back to the spot where Raven last was. To his surprise she was still there.

"Well, I think my job is done." she said turning to leave. Gar felt this painful naggy in the back of his mind. It was ringing in his ears _Wait Don't Go!Don't Go! stop Her! _Gar had two decisions to make right now, he could let this young women he met fifteen minutes go, never to see each other again, leaving Gar to wonder what could've been everyday for the rest of his life. Or he could do something a little more spontaneous.

"Hey." Gar said before he could stop himself. Raven stopped in her tracks. " Uh, do you like coffee?" Raven gave him a strange look.

"Do I like... coffee?" she repeated

Gar nervously shook his head. "Yeah, look I owe you, maybe I could buy you a coffee... or something." Gar felt his cheeks starting to burn as his voice trailed off.

"How about you give me a ride to my apartment it should be like a block away from your fancy hotel." she said. This time Gar grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her into to the front of the airport where people got dropped off. He tried to hail a cab. After about eight cabs swooshed by, Raven took it into her own hands. She raised her arm and did this ear shattering whistle. Suddenly a cab came to a screeching halt. The cab was different than American cabs, it was shabby but an electric blue color. Gar and Raven got in.

"où à monsieur?" said the cab driver

"à l'hôtel Del Rosa dans la rue de canneberge s'il vous plaît." Raven replied

"oui oui madame." he said then drove out of the airport. The drive was silent. Raven stared out the window, Gar stratched his eye. How to break the ice?

"Oh," Gar said suddenly "you never told me how you got that girl to get me directions to the hotel." Gar said. At first Raven looked as if she didn't know what he was talking about, then she made her mouth in the shape of an O.

"I told her your daughter was pregnant and due any day now and that she was marrying a circus performer and that was the reason you were so tense. She felt so bad about your 'dead beat son-in-law' she had to do it." Then Gar burst out laughing. Raven just shook her head. The rest of the car ride was all conversation.

Then the cab pulled in front of a very fancy looking hotel." nous sommes ici monsieur." said the cab driver. Gar looked around. For some way to stall, so he could get one last glimpse of her eyes. He noticed a coffee shop on the corner of the hotel. "Um, look I know we just met and all, and hope I'm not sounding to forward but, I was hoping maybe we..could meet, as friends. Your the first person I've met in Paris and I don't speak French, so maybe you could teach me." Gar said in a rush.

Raven looked at him incredously "OK, what now?" Gar just stared at her. "I'll see you around."she said shaking her head. She leaned in to pull the cab door close, but Gar grabbed the edge of the door before it shut. Raven bit her lip. "I'm probably going to regret this later but... do you want my number?"

* * *

Gar layed on his back in his extremley large luxurious hotel suit. The room was one of the presidential suits, It had a mini bar and fridge, a large jacuzzi, a plasma screen with the latest video game sytems, even a dining room but, then only thing on his mind was the beautiful girl he met at the airport today. Although he'd only known her for an hour and a half he felt like he knew everything about her.

Her name was Raven Roth. She was a nineteen year old sophmore student at the UNIVERSITÉ PANTHÉON-SORBONNE in Paris. Her mother died about two years ago in a car accident, and her father was some ultra rich buisness enterpenuer that abanodoned her before she was born. She moved to Paris after her mother died. She had a tattoo of the man on the moon with four stars around it on her right inner part of her ankle. She found out she had vision impairment when she was fifteen, and it got worse over the years.

Gar rolled on his side the chocolate under his pillow cracked on the weight of his head, but Gar didn't care he couldn't wait to see Raven again. Hear her voice, smell her hair. That was it he couldn't take it anymore. She might think he was a desperate stalker having just seen her two hours ago. And for two hours all he thought about was her. OK he wouldn't talk to her just get a glimpse of her. Gar hopped out of bed and pulled the curtains. He remembered what Raven said about not being able to see in the dark, he would rape this oppurtunity to his advantage.

Gar ducked out of his room, and flew out the doors. The sun was just setting and would be dark anytime soon, and he could see her face again. But how would he find her? he also remembered when Raven said she lived about a block away. Gar ran down the street going right. He didn't know where he was going, but he was getting there fast. There was a man selling flowers. Gar stopped and pulled out a pink carnation He reached in his wallet and handed the man some Euros not even sure how much he gave him and bolted. Behind him he could hear the man yelling "merci pour votre étranger de sorte de patronage!" So Gar assumed he gave him a lot. Gar started pacing until he turned the corner.

To his dismay the whole street was allined with rows of neat apartments and condominiums. He ran up to each mail box and read off the names. None of them were Raven's. Finally Gar found one that read ''. His heart leaped into his ear. Gar pulled open the door and practically fell up the stairs trying to get to room twenty three, trying to get to Raven's. Then he finally arrived. he stood in front of her door sweating, and panting. Gar stared at the door as if it were his life source. Then he froze. What should he do know? Should he knocked on her door wait until she opens it then kiss her clear on the mouth? And risk her thinking he was crazy and force a restrainig order on him? No, he couldn't do that.

Gar was now acting on impulse. He pressed the door bell. Slowly reaching for it, cherishing every last moment. After a moment of nothing he rang it again. Then he heard her voice coming from a speaker box next to her door. Why hadn't he seen that before.

"qui est cela ?" her voice said. Gar said nothing. This was now starting to seem like a bad idea. " qui est là ? Bonjour ? Qui est cela ?"

Gar then opened his mouth and recited something he heard ealier on t.v but spoke in a deep falsetto. He cleared his voice and said "J'ai un paquet pour vous." his accent was terrible. There was a click and then the door opened. There stood Raven. She was wearing a black tack suit and no shoes. Her hair was in a loose clip. How cute she looked. Raven reached her hand out.

Gar took a step back, and bade himself not to breath. "Sont vous toujours là?" she said finally. Gar slowly bent down and put the flower down near her feet. Raven stepped forward, and her toe brushed the flower. She stopped then clutched onto the door frame to help lower herself down. She felt around a little until she found the source. She picked up the flower. Raven stood back up she brought the flower to her face before going back inside leaving Gar grinning outside like an idiot, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

The next morning Gar woke up feeling the happiest he's felt in a long time, although he felt slightly stalkerish and foolish for hunting Raven down last night but at least she didn't know it was him. He showered and changed his clothes and stepped out of his hotel room. To his surprise there were two extrmeley large men in suits standing in his way.

"Excuse me." Gar said. The men turned towards him.

"Are you Garfield Logan?" one man said. Gar nodded. "I'm Chuck and this is Ben." he said nodding towards the other man. "We were assigned by the U.S government to keep you safe at all times." he said looking around for assasins.

"I really don't think-" Gar started

"It's very neccesary." Ben interuptted. Gar rolled his eyes and walked over to the elevator. Gar walked out the hotel avoiding the attention his body guards were attracting. He quickly whisked down to the coffee shop trying to look like he wasn't with the secret service. The coffee shop was small like a French StarBucks. Gar ordered a plain coffe, but the suits had to check it for poison. Gar wouldn't normally been irritated but he just thought of Raven.

The girl sitting at a tabled reading a book, a few feet away kind of resembeled her. Duh of course it was her. There she sat reading some sort of book in French. There was a steamy cup of black coffee in front of her. Gar started tp walk towards her. He was half way there when, he turned around and ran out the store, body guards close by. I quess be romantic towards your secret admirer was easier when she didn't know it was you.

* * *

That's it for now. Tell me what you think.


End file.
